High Expectations
by NixyKnight
Summary: After discovering her dad and uncle's big secret, Murphy's eldest daughter decides to sneak along for their trip to the States so she can prove herself as a real McManus, and prove that you don't have to be a guy, to be a Saint. - First BDS fic! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Got the idea for this while reading an essay for my English exam... and decided to just go with it and see where it leads!**

**First BDS fic, so review and let me know if I do the characters justice? Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Carrie!"<p>

A small soprano voice whispered across the dark room. There was no answer, so the girl pounced on her older sister to wake her. The older girl groaned and shoved blindly, her hands connecting with a shoulder. A muffled giggle and a small _thump_ as she hit the ground, and the room was quiet again.

"Carrie!" The small voice called again. Her innocent voice ringing with an unusual accent, a mixture of Scottish and Irish. Scottish and Irish. Just like everything in their home. Just like their names, Sheila Makenzie - affectionately known as 'Shay', and Carrigan Paisley. Just like their holidays, St Patrick's Day, Guy Fawkes, St Andrew's, etc. Just like their TV shows, their toys, their books, and just like the stories they were told before they went to sleep at night. Scottish and Irish, Scottish and Irish... just like their mum and dad.

Carrigan McManus ignored her sister. She was trying to sleep. Something which neither of them had been able to do in a long time. No one in their house had... not since last Christmas. And that was almost a year ago.

In fact, it had been _exactly _one year ago.

"Oh Christ, it's Christmas!" Carrie exclaimed, sitting up in her bed.

"Lord's name." Muttered her sister.

"Shut it, you." She giggled and stood up, stumbling over toys and clothes to the light switch. The light was way too bright for that early in the morning when she flicked it on. Both the girls instantly squeezed their eyes shut and took a few seconds to adjust. When she could see again, Carrie sighed at the mess in the bedroom. It was always a mess like this. Shay always left her dolls scattered around the place, and she'd never quite learned to pick up her clothes and put them in the basket. It had always been Carrie's responsibility. It made sense to her, though, seeing as she was a good twelve and a half years older, but she was starting to miss having someone else around to do the work for her. She was having to grow up fast, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hurry up," Carrie said, sighing, "Get yer slippers on."

The six year old beamed and scrambled around the room. She found her prize and trotted after Carrie out of the room and down the hall. They tiptoed through the house and into the living room, feet padding quietly on the carpet as they creeped towards the tree, each grinning from ear to ear as they cautiously checked over their shoulders. Shay was braver, sliding on her knees and carefully sifting through the colourfully wrapped boxes, searching for her name. Carrie smiled and shook her head, standing slightly back as she watched her sister rummage through the presents. Shay frowned at the boxes, looking up at Carrie and whispering,

"They don't have tags. Why wouldn't they have tags? I can't tell which is mine and which is yers."

Carrie shrugged, "Maybe Santa forgot this year."

Shay still looked disappointed. "Why'd he forget me? He kens I like the nametags."

Carrie cleared her throat and raised a brow at her. "Eh?"

Shay rolled her eyes. "'Know'. Sorry."

Shay hated when Carrie corrected her slang. It was always Carrie, or her mum. Her dad never bothered, not caring what slang she picked up from him so long as she never cursed. Shay liked that about her dad, how he was so willing to let her grow up her own way.

Carrie on the other hand, hated it. She _wanted_ that guidance. She needed it. She wasn't as independent as her sister was turning out to be, she really needed that helping hand to show her the way. He father had never done that for her. It wasn't as though he wasn't there for her - he was. More than she could ask for. But when she'd ask for advice or do something wrong, he wouldn't tell her what to do or give her a punishment, he'd let her work through her mistakes and problems all on her own and let her learn from it so she could do it the next time without any help. But she could never trust herself like that. She was always worried she'd do something wrong and then he'd be disappointed in her. And she'd spent her whole life trying to impress her family. She had a big name to live up to.

Shay shrugged her shoulders and scurried to the mantel to her stocking, knowing Santa wouldn't have forgotten that. And her name was embroidered on the front in pretty gold letters, so he couldn't mess it up, either.

Carrie giggled while her sister struggled to move a chair so her short frame could reach the stockings. She clambered up the chair and reached her hand up, small fingers just nearly curling around the edge of the stocking,

"What are you two doing?" A deep husky voice made Shay yelp and fall from the chair, and Carrie nearly jumped out of her skin. They spun around to face the voice and laughed,

"Granddad!" Shay smiled, running to him. Noah McManus picked up his granddaughter and spun her in a circle while she laughed and giggled up a storm.

"Merry Christmas, Granddad," Carrie grinned.

Noah set Shay down, and smiled from behind his shaggy grey beard, "Merry Christmas, Carrigan."

"Where is everyone?" Shay asked impatiently, shifting between her feet.

Noah chuckled, "Yer da's still in his bed, as usual, and yer uncle's out in the kitchen. "

Shay looked to Carrie and grinned. Before Carrie could react, her sister had taken a hold of the sleeve of her pyjamas and yanked her down the hall to their parent's bedroom. Shay let her go and she jumped up onto the bed, making sure her hands pounded on her dad's back and shoved him over. He groaned and rolled over, rubbing his eyes while Shay continued to jump on him and giggle.

"Wake _up_ dad!" She yelled. "It's bloody _Christmas! _Wake _up!"_

"Watch yer language, Sheila." He muttered as he sat up. She rolled her eyes and he started laughing. She jumped at him again and he caught her and pulled her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, dad." Carrie laughed. He looked up and let Shay go,

"Merry Christmas, girls. Now get te the tree, I'll be there in a minute."

"Hurry!" Shay ordered before the two girls ran back to the living room. Murphy watched as his two girls retreated down the hallway and the room fell silent behind them. They reminded him so much of their mother that sometimes it scared him. Shay had her bright charismatic persona and her independence. Carrie had her brown eyes and her strawberry blonde hair. Sometimes Carrie would come out of her little shell enough that he could even see her mother's ambition and curiosity, but then she'd just shrink away again and disappear into her own little world. He worried about her sometimes, locked away in that bedroom with her little sketchbook and pens. He wondered what was going through that quiet little head of hers.

But now wasn't the time to think about it. It was Christmas! It was time to celebrate. And the girls really needed presents to cheer them up before he told them the bad news.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally updating!

I promise the action starts soon. Just a bit of fluffy introduction :)

* * *

><p>Shay still didn't like that there were no tags on her presents, and Carrie could see that it was upsetting her. It upset Carrie, too. Not in the same way, of course- she'd long forgotten dreams of Santa Claus and his reindeer-pulled sleigh. It bothered her because the name-tags on presents was always her mum's signature when she wrapped presents. She always added that little extra bit in for them. And now she wasn't here, and Carrie was reminded of that every single day. But she kept a brave face for her little sister, faked a few smiles and managed a few laughs here and there throughout the morning as they unwrapped box after box. When they were finished, their dad told them to get ready so they could go with their Uncle Connor to the hospital to visit their Aunt Niamh. They hurriedly did as they were told - they still hadn't seen their cousin and were completely excited to greet the newest McManus.<p>

"Carrigan, wait up a sec, lass." She turned to see her dad and uncle sitting at the kitchen table, each with matching looks that made Carrie want to run and lock herself in her bedroom. There was bad news and she didn't want to hear it. Not on Christmas. Not today. She waved to Shay, and her sister ran off to the car ahead of her.

"Yea?" She saw the serious look on their faces and took a seat across from them. Something was wrong. Her eyes fleeted to the window, at her granddad helping her little sister into their car. "What is it?" She asked.

Connor looked to his brother and sighed. "Well, ye see, Carrie-"

"Carrie it's yer mum." Murphy interrupted him. There was no point in putting it off any longer. She needed to know. He saw his daughter flinch and watched her eyes flash as each dark assumption played behind them. Her face held a silent question - 'Is she dead?'

"She's alright," He assured her, "Jus'... she needs some help."

"Help? Like what?"

"Yer uncle and I've got te go back te the States."

"Why? You said you'd never-"

"Carrie, someone killed yer grandfather." Murphy shot his brother a glare, Way to put it delicately, Connor.

Carrie sucked air.

"Who-" She started, shaking her head. Her light ginger curls bounced as she moved. "Why..." And then the tears hit. Murphy moved to her side and held her while she sobbed. "Why would someone do that? Granddad worked at the church! Who would want to kill him?"

Connor gave a sad look to his brother and left the room silently to go get to the car with his niece. Murphy turned back to trembling Carrie.

"We don't know anythin' yet, but we're definitely finding out."

She nodded and choked back another sob, wiping her eyes.

Murphy continued, "Listen, Carrie, this means I'm goin te depend on you to watch yer sister, right? While we're gone... ye stay with yer granddad, but you make sure she's okay, alright? And yer Aunt Niamh as well. She'll be needing help with the new one."

"But, dad you can't go."

"I have to, Carrie. We've got to figure this out."

"But I-"

"Carrigan." His eyes bore into hers and she looked away. Suddenly she was angry with him. All this time it was 'fend for yourself' and 'assert your independence', and now she had to look after her baby sister while her dad left her alone? Granted, they'd be living with their granddad, but when was he ever home anyways? Carrie had lost her mother not long ago and now her father was running, too? Why did everyone had to leave? And why did they put it all on her?

Shay squirmed impatiently in her seat. Carrie was taking way too long. She just wanted to leave already and go see her new baby cousin. She was curious what the baby looked like, if it looked like her Aunt Niamh or if it was more of a McManus. She was curious what color eyes the baby had, what color hair. She'd always wanted a younger sibling, but never got one, so she was completely excited to not be the youngest anymore.

"Uncle Connor!" She complained, "What's she doing?"

Connor shook his head and smiled, "She'll be out in a minute, Shay. Jus' wait."

"Ugh!" Shay groaned. "She needs te hurry up!"

"Calm down, lass. Yer da's tellin' her something."

"What? What's that important!"

"I'll let him explain that one, darlin. Not my place."

"What?"

Connor looked away. Shay might have been young, but even she knew something was bothering him.

Then Carrie opened the passenger's side door and climbed in the front seat. Shay could see her eyes were red from where she'd been crying, and her hands were trembling as she shut her door and put on her seatbelt.

"Y'alright?" Connor asked her, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Aye, I'm fine." Carrie said in a small voice.

Connor looked passed her to the house out the window, "Yer dad not comin'?"

"He says he's got things te do." She answered quietly.

Connor nodded and started the car, driving them down towards the small local hospital to Niamh and the new baby. He was dead excited. Niamh had been through a relatively easy labour and Connor smiled to himself while he remembered holding his son in his arms for the first time last night. A Christmas Eve baby. Aidan McManus.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So this chap's a bit fluffy but it's St Paddy's Day so I had to update ! It just felt right ^_^**_

_**Review!**_

* * *

><p>Niamh's eyes snapped up when she heard the door handle turn. Connor peaked his head through the door and she smiled at him.<p>

"Hiya, Connor."

"G'day, love." He pantomimed flicking the brim of his hat and Niamh snickered.

"You okay, darlin'?" He asked, quietly sneaking into the room. His wife smiled over at him,

"Aye, I'm alright," Niamh said, "Bring 'em in."

He grinned and opened the door wider, Shay running in full speed. Carrie followed closely behind. They hesitated at the foot of the bed and Niamh nodded in encouragement, "C'mere, it's okay."

They cautiously moved towards her, wide eyes curious and excited. Shay reached her first, smiling down at her new baby cousin and gently reaching out to hold his little hand.

"What's his name, Aunty Niamh?" She asked. Niamh looked to Connor and he nodded with a smile.

"Aidan," She said, "Aidan MacManus."

Carrigan sat in the corner of the room with her knees drawn up to her chin. Her Aunt Niamh was sitting up, tiredly helping Shay hold their new little cousin in her arms. Connor stood in the corner with his arms crossed, eyes studying the side of Carrie's face. She wasn't acting like herself. The girl had a detatched attitude on normal days, but today was Christmas, it was supposed to be her favorite holiday. And she had been waiting 9 impatient months with the rest of them for the birth of Connor and Niamh's first baby. She should be ecstatic.

He realised how much her grandfather had meant to her. She may have only seen the man a handful of times, but he was family. Family was more important than anything to a MacManus.

Carrie watched her sister with a quiet, sheltered expression. She couldn't imagine her father telling Shay about her grandad. It would completely shatter the girl. She didn't want to let that happen.

What she really wanted, was for her dad and uncle to kill the man responsible.

She felt ashamed to think things like that, but she couldn't help it. She really truly felt that whoever could stoop low enough to murder a man who devoted his life to the church, with no reason, deserved a worser fate. People like that disgusted her. It was a trait she found in her family genes - everytime they'd watch the news and something as horrid as this came up on the screen, her father would frown and change the channel. Connor would hang his head and the two would fall into silence, gaining an all-knowing glance from Noah. Carrie couldn't help thinking maybe they felt the same way, and that's why they were going back to the states. To kill whoever did this.

"Carrie?" Her eyes snapped up at Niamh's voice. The woman was tired, and her voice was crackly from a lifetime of smoking, even though she'd quit a few years back. "You want to hold him?"

Carrigan couldn't argue with her aunt. The woman was intimidating on a good day, and right now she was exhausted and stressed. So Carrie sighed and nodded, standing shakily and walking slowly to her aunt's bedside, Connor's eyes following her hesitant footsteps as she walked.

She stood over little baby Aidan and couldn't hold back a smile no matter how sad she was. Aidan's eyes were wide open, curiously staring at her, and almost painfully blue. His hand reached out to her tentatively, tiny fingers moving in little patterns in the air. Carrie beamed, her smile spreading from ear to ear, making her eyes sparkle. Niamh laughed slightly, shifted Aidan so her niece could take him. Carrie looked to Niamh for guidance, and the woman helped her take him, making sure Carrie held Aidan's head up in the crook of her elbow.

"He's amazing," Carrie whispered. Niamh smiled, and Connor moved to the other side of the bed, his arm wrapping around his wife's shoulder. Niamh leaned back into his chest and he kissed the top of her head, Niamh's hand finding his at her shoulder and interlacing their fingers as they watched Carrie smile down at their son. The past nine months had been hard. But they were totally and completely worth it.

The door to the room opened, and Murphy and Noah stepped through, Murphy closing it behind him and shoving his hands in his pockets. Carrie looked up for a second and then back to her cousin.

"Hiya, daddy!" Shay smiled and ran to give them both a hug. Murphy got down to her level and held her for a moment, kissing her forehead and not saying a word. When he stood and Shay retreated to her chair, Connor gave his brother an all-knowing look. Murphy nodded.

"Murph? You want to see him?" Niamh asked. Carrie turned and gently raised Aidan a bit towards him. Murphy nodded hesitantly and went over to take him. He looked down on his nephew with proud eyes. Connor and Niamh did good.

Shay looked around the room with a growing smile. Everything was absolutely perfect. It was Christmas, and she had a new baby cousin. She was surrounded by the people she loved most. All except one.

"I wish mum was here." Shay said quietly. Carrie hopped off the bed and went to her sister, wrapping her arms around her in comfort.

"Yeah. Me, too, Shay."

Murphy looked up and had to blink a few times to hold back tears that were from a mix of joy and sadness. He smiled sadly at his girls as they held eachother close, both missing their mother. He looked back down at his nephew and his smile widened. He turned to his own father and Noah took the child into his arms.

Murphy went to sit with his daughters, and they moved so her could sit in the middle, Shay jumping into his lap and Murphy's arm wrapping around Carrie's shoulder. She leaned her head into him as tears crept down her face.

Noah took in the scene and felt completely at home. He looked at his grandson, and Aidan blinked and cooed. He smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Aidan MacManus."


End file.
